hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Genthru
Genthru (ゲンスルー, Gensurū) was the leader of the Bombers, alongside members Sub and Bara;4 he is among the players trying to clear the game Greed Island.5 He is also known as the Bomber (, Bomā) among Greed Island players.6 Genthru serves as the main antagonist of the Greed Island arc. Personality At the beginning Genthru shows himself as gentle, friendly and willing to stop the Bomber and finish the game,5 but after he reveals himself as the real Bomber, he shows his true colors.6 Genthru enjoys killing. Lacking compassion for people at large, with the possible exception of his friends Sub and Bara. Due to this, he is extremely self-oriented and is able to commit acts of mass murder bordering on terrorism with no difficulty. Genthru also disarms his enemies due to his constant composure—he rarely lapses from his calm demeanor. However, he volunteers to roll the Risky Dice when one of his companions is readily willing to do it, citing a promise to "share risks equally". Later, he also agrees to hand "Angel's Breath" card over to Gon and company, on the condition that they use a duplicate "Angel's Breath" to heal Bara. Background Genthru was hired to play Greed Island by Battera.7 After entering the game, Genthru founds an alliance with Nickes and eight other players while secretly killing others. He kept up this double life for five years, during which he planted bombs on all members of the alliance.6 Abilities & PowersEdit Genthru has demonstrated that he is quite a formidable foe on numerous occasions. He was able to murder several players as well as fool the entirety of Nickes' group for over 5 years, all the while planting bombs on each one. He is also adept at hiding his real power, which allowed him to effortlessly put the strongest member of the alliance in critical condition with a single attack, and while countering his own offensive.6 He is capable of reading the flow of inexperienced Nen users to predict their next moves.20 The fame he created for himself as the Bomber made Tsezguerra, a Single-Star Hunter, wary of facing him alone, even with his three allies; however, that was partly due to Tsezguerra's extreme caution, as he conceded they would probably be able to win, but wanted to maximize their chances.17 Nonetheless, the Single-Star Hunter believed that Genthru would have beaten him even when he was at the peak of his power.13 Genthru bested Gon in hand-to-hand combat without even using his Hatsu abilities, and while holding back so as not to kill him.2021 He ultimately lost to him on account of his previous knowledge of his abilities and the trap and strategy Gon's team prepared,2425 although underestimating Gon's resolve nearly spelled his defeat at one point.24 Abengane gauged that despite their massive improvements, Gon and Killua were still weaker than Genthru and would not have managed to win against him without an excellent plan.27 Enhanced Strength: Genthru's blows have enough strength to knock Gon, an Enhancer, off his feet and send him flying for a few meters, as well as injure him.2021 Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Genthru can move fast enough to catch Gon by surprise20212324 and to react to a sneak attack from Jispa, countering and dealing a lethal injury with the same move.6 High Intelligence: Genthru is an excellent strategist and tactician, which he demonstrated both in his capabilities as a card collector and as a strategist/tactician when up against Tsezguerra's group. Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Genthru effortlessly and repeatedly overpowered Gon in combat during their confrontation,20212324 receiving a critical hit only due to his underestimating his opponent.25 Nen Genthru is a Conjurer23 with remarkable skills in three, if not four, other Nen types, combining his natural category with Emission and Manipulation in one of his Nen abilities4 and possibly Transmutation in another. A Little Flower blast carrying 20% of his aura was able to blow the skin off Gon's arm, where the latter had focused 30% of his own aura. More impressively, Genthru managed to remain conscious despite having only 10% of his aura spread across all of his body to defend against a kick by Gon carrying 70% of his aura.24 These feats, together with Genthru's ability to injure a Enhancer like Gon with just his blows2021 might vouch for a certain proficiency in Enhancement as well. His offensive and defensive abilities are further bolstered by his large aura output and reserves.23 Outside of Hatsu, Genthru has demonstrated a working command of Ken,20 and, consequently, Ten and Ren.28 He also makes ample use of Gyo to shield himself from the effects of Little Flower.23